Fang's destiny
by books.are.bae
Summary: This story is about a wolf who is part of many different packs and eventually in a clan. Rated K for violence. PLEASE READ! This summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior Cats**

**Two Species**

**Fang's Destiny**

_Two different species, cat and dog, mix._

Allegiances

Clans

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- Hazel she-cat

Deputy: Lionhead- Stocky golden tom

Medicine cat: Sootheart- Dark grey she-cat

Apprentice: Gingerpaw- Ginger she-cat

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Smokefur- light grey tom

Apprentice (more than six moons old, training to become a warrior): Sunpaw- Golden she-cat

Lasertooth- Tabby tom

Apprentice: Patchpaw- tortoiseshell tom

Leaftail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Shinepaw- silky silver she-cat

Cinderfur- dark grey she-cat

Smokefoot- dark grey tom

Mosspelt- greeny brown tom

Apprentice: Greypaw- light grey tom

Tigertail- brown and black tom

Owlfur- light brown she-cat with white speckles

Apprentice: Fernpaw- light brown she-cat

Dapplepelt- grey speckled she-cat

Sawfoot- black tom

Razorclaw-black tom

Waterreed- blue-grey she-cat

Sandheart-pale ginger she-cat

Stonepelt- grey tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Mistletoe- black coat and white paws. Her mate is Smokefoot.

Whitefur- white all over. Mate is Tigertail.

Blackstone- black all over. Mate is Lionhead.

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired):

Snaketail- tortoiseshell tom

Scorchfur- brown-red tom

Windclan

Leader: Swiftstar- black she-cat

Deputy- Thornbush- brown tom

Medicine cat: Stareye- blue-grey she-cat

Apprentice: Greenpaw- brown tom

Warriors:

Gorsebush- brown she-cat

Adderfang- tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice: Barkpaw- dark brown tom

Bramblepelt-brown she-cat

Ebonytail- black she-cat

Sweetsong- silver she-cat

Apprentice: Echolake- golden she-cat

Monsterpelt- black tom

Inkheart- black she-cat

Newttail- grey tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw- tree-brown she-cat

Bladecalw- grey tom

Splodgefur- White tom with brown and black patches

Snowfall- White she-cat

Raindrop- grey tom

Summerfur-ginger she-cat

Wintercloud-pale grey she-cat

Autumnpelt-brown tom

Springbird-white she-cat

Queens:

Spotface- black coat with white spots. Mate is Newttail.

Blackberry- black coat. Mate is Thornbush.

Elders:

Stormpelt- dark grey tom

Shorttail- dark brown tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Snowstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Mistfur- light grey she-cat

Medicine cat: Briarpool- brown tom

Apprentice: Horsefur- chestnut she-cat

Warriors:

Lionfur- golden tom

Orangepelt- Ginger she-cat

Prettyfur- black she-cat

Snakefur- tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice: Wildpaw- dark brown tom

Willowtail- tree-brown she-cat

Eggpelt- white she-cat

Apprentice: Salmonpaw-silver tom

Spritefur- pale grey tom

Foxcatcher- ginger tom

Iceberg- white she-cat

Bumblebee-black she-cat

Apprentice: Windpelt-grey tom

Snarlmouth-ginger tom

Apprentice: Gustpaw-grey tom

Spriteshine- almost white grey she-cat

Apprentice: Breezepaw-brown she-cat

Queens:

Daisytail- white coat. Mate is Spritefur.

Sunflower- golden coat. Mate is Snakefur.

Elders:

Goldfinch- Golden tom

RiverClan

Leader: Waterstar-Blue-grey she-cat

Deputy: Riverpelt- blue-grey tom

Medicine cat: Littleface- white tom

Apprentice: Leafglide-ginger she-cat

Warriors:

Lilypad- black she-cat

Apprentice: Whitepaw-white tom

Crustear- golden tom with half of his right ear torn off

Apprentice: Vinepaw-grreeny brown tom

Leapfrog- grey tom

Apprentice: Moonpaw-Pale grey she-cat

Brooktail- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Smokepaw-grey tom

Butterfly- golden she-cat

Apprentice: Treepaw-brown tom

Goldheart- golden tom

Apprentice: Ledpaw-grey tom

Queens:

Halfmoon- ginger coat. Mate is Leapfrog.

Ivystone- grey coat. Mate is Goldheart

Elders:

Blackfur- black she-cat

Packs

BloodPack

Leader-dominant male: Fury

Leader-dominant female: Ruby

Deputy-male: Tooth

Deputy-female: Embers

Healer wolf: Mint

Healer Wolf Trainee: Yew T

Gladiators:

Claw

Stripe

Misty

Boulder

Stone

Mighty

Holy

Saffron

Growl

Sasha

Emerald

Jewel

Jade

Pepper

Salt

Sugar

Rock

Scar

Trainees:

Winter T

Holly T

Grass T

Breeze T

Blood T

Claw T

Ellie T

Amber T

Nursing Wolves:

Robin (mate Stone)

Gust (mate Growl)

Wind (mate Claw

Cubs:

Fang C (mother Robin)

Storm C

Oak C

Bone C

Razor C

Laser C

Feather C

Seniors:

Bumble

Sky

Cloud

Pike

Piranha

FangPack

Leader (Dominant male): Scare

Leader (Dominant Female): Snow

Deputy – male: Rat

Deputy - female: Midnight

Healer Wolf: Berry

ClawPack

Leader (Dominant male): Spike

Leader (Dominant Female): Fox

Deputy – male: Flame

Deputy - female: Star

Healer Wolf: Night

Healer Wolf apprentice: Shine

**Prologue**

"You're so beautiful Robin,"

"That's so sweet; you're so handsome Stone," Robin and Stone sat together under the oak tree in BloodPack's camp. Robin and Stone were in love but although they wanted cubs of their own, they had never had them before. Both of them knew that one day, they would have cubs of their own. Soon Robin fell asleep next to Stone.

It was a few weeks after the peaceful romantic moment by the oak tree and Robin was about to tell Stone some amazing news. She padded around the camp looking for him. "Hey Sky, have you seen Stone?"

"No, are you trying to find him to tell him about the cubs you are expecting?" Sky was Robin's best friend and Robin told her everything as soon as she knew something exiting and then she would tell Stone, but it was weird because that morning she couldn't find him. He was normally in the gladiators' den but he was not there. Robin asked Jade and Blood T, who were on camp watch, if they had seen him.

"Yes, he went out on a walk to The Adder Place," replied Jade.

"Thank you, I've got to go and find him, I'm going to have cubs!" Robin ran off towards The Adder Place.

"Stone, Stone," Robin ran to Stone.

"What is it, you look so excited," Then he thought of something. "No, never, don't tell me, you can't be, you're having cubs!"

"YES, AND YOU'RE THE FATHER!" Robin replied excitedly.

"We've got to get back to the camp so you can rest, you must be tired,"

**A/N: Do you like it so far? This may be my second story to stay on Fanfiction but I would like you to treat it as my first. Please, everybody who reads it review it. I would be really happy then. I don't mind ways to improve or advise, it doesn't have to be good reviews. I know there's not much actual story but I'll update it soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Quick! Get Mint! My cubs are coming!" Cried Robin. Stone rushed off immediately and came back with Mint and Yew T each carrying a bundle of herbs in their mouths. The first of the cubs came out.

"It's a boy." Whispered Mint. Yew T was licking the cub to keep it warm. Then another one popped out. "A girl this time" Said Mint. Finally the last one came. "Another boy."

"What shall we call them Stone?" Asked Robin weakly.

"I don't know. How about this one Fang C?" suggested Stone, pointing to the strongest cub, a grey boy who was trying to howl.

"Yes, perfect. How about the girl Feather C?" Asked Robin. The only female cub that Robin gave birth to was a light, misty grey, almost white, small cub, the smallest of them all.

"Oh, what a wonderful name! It suits her perfectly. What about the other male cub…how about…Storm C?" Stone wondered, looking at the smaller male cub. He was a dark grey, almost black and was walking unsteadily over to Feather C.

"Perfect. Fang C, Feather C and Strom C. Wonderful." The cubs came up to Robin to suckle.

"Storm, would you be ok to come on a hunting patrol and help train Claw T and Amber T with Me and Emerald?" Jade asked Storm as she squeezed into the well hidden nursing den.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll be back soon, Robin." Stone whispered walking towards the exit of the nursing den.

"Ok, I'm sure I'll be fine. Bye!" Called Robin. She was tired. Gust, one of the other nursing wolves came over to Robin. Gust had three cubs as well; Laser C, Oak C and Razor C. The other cub, Bone C, belonged to Wind, the other nursing wolf and the youngest of them all.

"Robin, you go to sleep now, I can see you're tired. Wing and I will look after your cubs." Robin immediately fell asleep.

"INVASION! FROM FANGPACK AND CLAWPACK!" Shouted Misty, a pure white female gladiator wolf who was on watch at the time. She ran around the camp and every wolf came to the camp and got on with their duties. Fury, the pack leader, a pure black male wolf with yellow eyes and unusually long fangs, ran out to the front of the camp and howled the warning howl. If any wolf from BloodPack heard tis howl, they were to come back immediately to the camp and see what was wrong. Each pack had their own unique warning howl. Wolves came in the camp from all directions and the camp exploded into action. Wolves were charging out of the den and other wolves were closing the entrances to the dens, leaving the weak, injured and wolves not fit to fight trapped inside. Robin was left to look after all the cubs while the other two nursing wolves were fighting. Outside the den, Robin could hear cats dying, screeching and battle. Suddenly, Mint and Yew T burst in the nursing den with Stripe, boulder and Mighty, three gladiator wolves, struggling in behind them.

"Why are you in here, not in the healer den?" enquired Robin.

"It turns out that the other packs don't want to kill us, they want us to suffer. They actually want to take all our food and medicine supplies and all the things we need to survive they're trying to get rid of, so we had to block off the healer den and so I came here. Is that alright with you? Oh and also, do you think you could help me and Yew T treat our injured wolves? We'll have to be going out quite a lot and we need someone to be with the injured cats all the time. So would you be happy to help us?" Explained Mint.

"Of course, whatever you need me to do, I'll do it." Replied Robin. "Oh, Fang C! Come back here" shouted Robin, seeing that Fang C was wriggling out of a hole and about to go out into the battle. Robin rushed over and started patching up the hole.

"RETREAT! PACKS! RETREAT!" screamed Spike, the leader of ClawPack, one of the attacking packs. Spike was a huge, brown male wolf with one overly sharp fang. Suddenly, all of the ClawPack and FangPack wolves were fleeing from the BloodPack territory leaving the BloodPack wolves battered and scarred. By this time, Mint and Yew T had taught Robin lots about being a healer, so Mint, Yew T and Robin rushed around checking all the wolves over to see who needed to be treated first. Then they set to work treating all the wolves.

Fury was pacing up and down the walkway in the BloodPack camp. Then he turned around to the BloodPack wolves and spoke: "We shall get our revenge. We shall go into the other packs' camps and take a wolf at a time back to our camp. Then we shall torture them.


End file.
